


Lend a Hand

by fancywaffles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimilix NSFW Bingo, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Time, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancywaffles/pseuds/fancywaffles
Summary: Felix has an injury that is exacerbated due to stress, Dimitri offers to help out with a medicinal massage.(or, paper thin excuses for dmlx to bang)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo, FE3H Kink Meme





	Lend a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the FE3H Kinkmeme prompt [Dimitri/Felix - massage kink, slightly dubcon, but 100% consensual](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2079816#cmt2079816) and cleaned up a bit so I could mark First Times, Heat, Dimitri's Hands, and Multiple Orgasms off my Dimilx NSFW bingo card. 
> 
> I did not mark underage, but this is the Academy Phase so if that makes you uncomfortable please feel free to skip this one.
> 
> Likewise, while the original prompt says minor dub-con I believe I avoided that, but it isn't _explicitly_ spelled out, so also fair warning on that in case it is something you're sensitive to.

Felix rarely talked with him these days. It wasn’t like when they were children and he’d hang on Dimitri’s every word, or even a more moderate version of such. It was either statements of Dimitri’s brutish nature or perfunctory words meant to serve a specific purpose. The only time Felix seemed to tolerate (and occasionally initiate contact with) him was sparring.

This was how Dimitri found himself in the training hall yet again with Felix, however after an excellent feint, Felix’s face contorted in pain and he dropped his sword.

“Felix?” Dimitri immediately made his way to where Felix had bent over, but was then immediately rebuffed before he’d even had a chance to steady him with a hand.

“Don’t touch me, boar. I’m… I’m fine.”

“You don’t look—”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Felix said, and then drew himself up to standing, a sting of tension in his brow and walked past Dimitri, leaving his sword on the ground.

* * *

“He tore a muscle and won’t let it heal correctly,” Mercedes told Dimitri later. “I told him that by overcompensating he’d start having trouble in other areas, but he won’t listen.”

“Felix rarely does unless he wants to,” Dimitri muttered, frowning. “It looked… serious.”

“It isn’t yet,” Mercedes said. “But it will be if he won’t _relax_ for a few days. He’s too tense even when he sits.”

Dimitri did notice that over the next day or so, Felix tensed in his seat during lessons, or shortened training sessions (an unusual habit to be sure). It wasn’t until the Professor themself told him he needed to relax that Felix seemed to take it seriously and even then it was with grunted annoyance.

Dimitri watched as one-by-one Felix rejected offers of company, books, herbs, tea, and even music (which Dimitri thought he would have enjoyed given his affinity for it). Felix managed to be terse, but not harsh with his rejections for Mercedes, Annette, Ashe, and straddled the line with Ingrid. He threw a book at whatever Sylvain suggested, but judging by the laugh Sylvain had afterwards, it was probably deserved.

“Felix,” Dimitri tried later, when there were less people around. “I might be able to help you.”

“Tch,” Felix scoffed and then shifted in his seat.

Dimitri steeled himself for the inevitable rejection, but felt compelled to try anyway. “I took a seminar with Professor Manuela for therapeutic massage.” Sylvain had also attended, but had only lasted seventeen minutes before Professor Manuela kicked him out.

Felix turned slowly. His entire torso seemed to move with him as if craning only his neck was too much. “What?”

“Mercedes said it’s muscle pain,” Dimitri pointed out. “And I might be able—”

“To what? Snap my back in half and end the pain quickly?” Felix balked at him.

Dimitri sighed. “One of the reasons I attended the seminar was that it requires proficiency and control.” He’d also been practicing sewing lessons with Mercedes, but that might sound irrelevant at the moment without more explanation.

“No,” Felix said. His mouth opened as if he were going to say more, then as he looked up at Dimitri and a splotch of red covered his nose. He closed his mouth and turned around again.

“Felix…”

“I said no,” Felix snapped.

Dimitri hadn’t been expecting a different result so he nodded to Felix’s back and left.

* * *

Before the Blue Lions set off for a rumored pack of bandits instigating trouble in the border of Mateus Dimitri noticed that Felix was not in attendance. He asked the Professor of it. They told him that Felix had been banned from any further missions until he healed up and seemed pleased when Dimitri offered to stay behind as well. At least Dimitri thought they seemed pleased. It was getting easier to tell what the Professor was thinking, but not always.

Dimitri found Felix, unfortunately, in the training yards where he was bent over himself, angrily glaring at the ground. His sword some feet in front of him.

Dimitri cleared his throat and Felix jerked up to standing, wincing as he did so. Dimitri frowned. “Felix, you have to let someone help you. If you’re uncomfortable with me, I can ask Professor Manuela or Hilda to assist.”

Felix made a face. “Hilda?”

“She attended the seminar as well,” Dimitri said, although she didn’t seem to pay much attention. “It was specifically geared towards injuries caused in the field,” Dimitri added. “I’m sure Mercedes told you already, but different muscle groups are connected and if you put—”

“Fine,” Felix snapped, cutting him off.

“Fine?” Dimitri asked.

Felix turned his face away. “Just. Fine. Stop talking about it. Whatever gets me back out there.”

“Did you want me to ask… Hilda or Professor Manuela?”

“No,” Felix said. “I don’t… it’s bad enough it needs to be done, I don’t want strangers touching me.”

Dimitri supposed he should be grateful to not be included with strangers, though it had been years since he’d actively touched Felix without the mechanical efficiency of battle tactics or inevitably in sparring. “We could do it now if you like. I only need to grab a few things.”

“Fine,” Felix said again, refusing to look at him. “I’ll… I’ll be in my room.”

* * *

Felix’s room had been always been next to Dimitri’s, but Dimitri had never actually entered it. He had passed by on more than one occasion with the urge to knock and ask Felix trivial things with the pretense of talking to him about them and not merely to talk, but had always restrained himself. It seemed a violation of privacy to attempt to force himself into Felix’s own room. Even if he’d always been welcome in Felix’s room when they were children.

Dimitri adjusted the towel and cot folded underneath his arm and brought his fist up to knock on Felix’s door.

He only needed to do it once before the door swung open. Felix was dressed in a robe and jerked his head to indicate Dimitri should come in.

It took Dimitri a moment to process, thankful that Felix was currently looking anywhere but his direction, as he took in the sight of Felix’s bare legs underneath the robe and the embarrassed flush traversing his neck. It seemed to dip lower, but Dimitri caught himself, before his gaze wandered too far and then entered the room.

Felix shut the door and stared pointedly at the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “I didn’t know what… I was supposed to wear.”

“That’s fine,” Dimitri said, pleased his voice was even. “I think it will work better on skin contact rather than over your uniform, so I’m glad you thought of that.”

Felix’s mouth twisted and he briefly glanced Dimitri’s way to scoff and then seemed to think better of it as he looked Dimitri over and then focused in on what Dimitri was carrying. “You’re out of uniform and what are those for?”

Dimitri didn’t know what to make of the first statement. He’d forgone his usual attire and had dressed in a linen shirt, pushing the sleeves up his arms, nothing particularly interesting about it. He answered the question, at least. “Towels and some oils. I borrowed the cot as well, in case you, ah, felt the bed was too—besides, the angle is a little awkward for… my height. Although if you feel more comfortable on the bed, I would be happy to—”

“ _No_ ,” Felix responded too quickly for Dimitri to finish. He wasn’t sure if it he was imagining that the flush on Felix’s neck had crept higher or not. “The cot will do. It would be foolish to ruin your back while helping me with mine.”

Dimitri wished the awkward stagnancy in the air would dissipate, but given the circumstances he doubted it would. He would need to focus. Felix was trusting him with his ability to return to battle and Dimitri did not want to take that lightly.

Dimitri moved Felix’s desk aside for more room and set the cot up in the middle of the mostly sparse room. He tried not to stare too hard as Felix’s long, graceful fingers trailed up the back of his own neck as he readjusted his hair into a higher bun. Dimitri placed the longer and softer of the towels on the cot and turned around so Felix could ready himself.

He did not think about suggesting that Felix merely let his hair down, as binding it tightly may have made the tension worse. Especially since Dimitri knew the reason he actually wanted to suggest it.

“Am I going to smell like fruit or flowers from that stuff?” Felix asked.

Dimitri chuckled. “No. I grabbed a few different ones, but they all have mild scents. Either way you will only smell them long enough to wash them off after this, I assume.”

Dimitri closed his eyes after speaking this and did not picture Felix washing oils off his body. He tapped his fingers against his thigh, listening to the sounds of Felix adjusting himself on the cot.

“It’s… you can turn around,” Felix said, stilted.

Dimitri turned. Felix was spread out over the high cot on his stomach, his arms pillowing his head, and the towel covering from his hips to the bottom of his thigh. Every other inch of skin was bared to Dimitri’s view. He swallowed and needlessly pushed his sleeves up again, before grabbing one of the oils. “The pain originated in your right shoulder, correct?”

“Yeah,” Felix said, stiffly. Every line of his body was tensed, which wasn’t exactly going to assist the process.

Dimitri walked closer to the cot and could not resist tracing the outline of Felix’s shoulder muscle down to where it met his back. “Here?” he asked.

Felix breathed out sharply. “Yes.” Then after a huff, added. “If you’re going to do it, do it, and get on with it.”

“You might _attempt_ to relax, Felix,” Dimitri suggested, unable to keep a slight tease out of his voice. He noted Felix’s slight jerky movement and imagined he meant to jump off of the cot to glare directly at him for that before realizing his state of dress. Dimitri dripped a bit of the oil onto Felix’s skin, trying not to enjoy the small shiver that produced and then smoothed it over the skin, getting Felix used to the feel before he pressed more deeply into the muscle.

There was an eerie silence in the room, magnifying the sound of Felix’s breathing and the oiled slide of skin against skin. Dimitri knew Felix would say if something was not all right, but still felt compelled to ask, “Is this all right?”

“… yes,” Felix said, and then pushed his face farther into the pillow of his arms. “It smells like almonds.”

“Yes,” Dimitri said, too distracted and focused on the task at hand to think of anything more articulate to reply with. “The other oil has an earthy scent, I’m not sure what exactly, but it heats up as you use it for deeper muscle penetration.”

Felix let out a miserable groan. “Do you _have_ to phrase it like that?”

Dimitri cleared his throat, covering his halted laugh. “I am only repeating what I learned in the seminar.”

“Figures,” Felix muttered.

Dimitri ran the words through his mind before he said them in case they had the same connotation. “Is this pressure enough?”

Felix let out a loud breath through his nose. “If you can do it without breaking my spine, it could be a little harder.”

Dimitri did not comment on the possible connotation of those words and followed directions. It seemed to work as he pressed his palm into the juncture where Felix’s shoulder blades met, more firmly than before and finally felt the tension in Felix’s body ease. It was simpler then as well to see where it was from injury and overworking and not merely Felix’s discomfort from the situation.

Dimitri narrowed his focus to both of Felix’s shoulders. Then after reapplying oil made his way to Felix’s neck, spreading his thumbs against the top of Felix’s spine and upwards into the base of Felix’s skull. There was a soft noise from Felix that did not sound entirely pained, so Dimitri did it again.

Dimitri ran his tongue over his lips at the second occurrence of the noise and then swallowed. He lowered his voice before speaking. “Do you only wish for your back treated?” he asked. “I… Mercedes mentioned you had referred pain.”

Felix was silent, then shrugged his shoulders on the cot, which Dimitri suspected was as much of an assent as he was going to receive. Dimitri went around the cot and gently coaxed one of Felix’s arms out, massaging from his bicep down his forearm, and then spending time on his hands. Felix worked with his barehands often and Dimitri could feel the specific callouses built up around where he held his sword.

When Dimitri glanced down towards Felix, he saw sharp, amber eyes staring at him from beneath long lashes and a few pieces of hair that had come loose and were now falling in front of his face. Felix looked away immediately after making eye contact and Dimitri stared at Felix’s profile marveling at the sharpness there, while he continued to work.

He moved onto the next arm, starting from Felix’s hand this time before making his way back up his forearm, and then to his shoulders. With Felix’s head turned in his direction, Dimitri saw when Felix huffed and closed his eyes, appearing relaxed if not… pleased.

Dimitri returned Felix’s other arm to him and Felix brought it in again to pillow his head. Dimitri could see that the flush on Felix’s neck was now covering most of his face. It was charming to say the least. He tried to contain his smile until he was behind Felix again and out of view.

Dimitri went back to where the pain originated first. “I’m going to try some of the heated oil, let me know if it bothers you.”

Felix’s response was muffled by his arms.

“I didn’t catch that,” Dimitri said.

Felix grunted and then turned his head to the side, snapping, “Stop narrating everything.”

“I merely wanted to warn you,” Dimitri said.

“You warned me, now stop describing it and do it if you’re doing it,” Felix said. It must have been Dimitri’s imagination and wishful thinking that it sounded _slightly_ less harsh than normal.

Dimitri poured the heated oil onto his hands, rubbing his palms together to activate it as well as test the temperature. The cool viscous liquid warmed to a pleasant level of heat. Dimitri pressed both his hands into the base of Felix’s spine and then dragged them upwards with the same amount of previous pressure.

Felix made a noise, startling Dimitri into stopping. “Felix?” Dimitri asked. “Are you—”

“Fine,” Felix snapped, choking. “Stop. Don’t talk about it. I will _tell_ _you_ if I want you to stop.”

“Very well,” Dimitri said, sighing as he continued. The second time he heard the noise, he more correctly identified it as a moan, especially when Felix seemed to hide further into his arms and cover the back of his head with his hands.

Dimitri stalled for a moment, swallowed, and continued on. The longer he remained at Felix’s back, the more relaxed Felix became, and the more noises he seemed unable to keep from escaping. This also meant that Dimitri was beginning to have a precarious situation, as Felix’s noises were… unintentionally suggestive. Dimitri knew that it was a good sign and meant the massage was working and that did not mean anything specifically about Dimitri, but making his hardening lower regions understand was beginning to become difficult.

Dimitri decided to move onto a different area, grabbing the normal oil and wiping his hands clean of the heated before moving down to Felix’s calves and ankles. The shapely curve of them did nothing to help Dimitri’s condition, but the distance from Felix’s face made it less likely to be noticed.

As Dimitri worked his way up each leg, he heard a slight catch of breath and then muttering, but resisted the urge to comment on it. Especially as he pressed the heels of his hands over the span of Felix’s thigh and realized that he was not _alone_ in his predicament.

Dimitri stopped completely. His chest thundered with his rapidly beating heart and air seemed to come too slowly into his lungs. Felix said nothing, merely tensed again. Dimitri knew that wasn’t the goal and also knew Felix had explicitly told him that he would let Dimitri know if he wanted him to stop.

That statement was not exactly the permission Dimitri required to push the thin towel further up Felix’s legs, but he felt compelled to anyway, taken over by some greater power that required him to see and touch more of Felix. If… only to assist with his injuries. Felix tensed again but then relaxed. Dimitri ran his hands up both of Felix’s legs, higher and higher, massaging out tension in overworked areas. The muscles there were compensating for Felix’s other injuries as well as his tireless training in swordsmanship. Dimitri did not think he’d ever be close enough to see the results of such training, let along be kneading the muscles and skin beneath his fingers.

Feeling braver and also remembering this _had_ been a focus of muscle targeting (the exact reason Sylvain was kicked out after a stream of lewd metaphors) Dimitri’s palms slipped beneath the towel completely. Felix… whimpered.

The sound of it shot straight through Dimitri and directly from his (now completely hard) length to his hands, cupping the swell of Felix’s cheeks in each one. It took Dimitri more than a moment to stop merely touching and actually start massaging the muscle there, but when he did the _sounds_ Felix made nearly drove him mad.

Dimitri tossed the towel aside completely and began massaging the glut muscles, straying slightly more with every responding breathy whimper and moan. It became less of a massage and more of a fondle. The muscles had been tensed and needed attending to, but Dimitri had no true compunction to lie to himself about that being his current goal — especially as he poured more of the almond scented oil on Felix’s skin and it dripped down the cleft between his cheeks.

Felix’s sharp intake of breath and subsequent _whine_ was enough to render Dimitri stupid. Dimitri traced the path the oil had taken with his finger, swirling the vicious liquid around Felix’s hole and then down again to where the tight, sensitive skin between met his sack and visible erection. Felix was grinding down on the cot now, heedless of any embarrassment.

Dimitri traced the line back up again and then slid one finger inside. Felix swore loudly in response. The word ‘Fuck’ shifted into yet another ‘Fuck’ but the second occurrence cut off into more syllables than necessary as Dimitri’s finger pressed into the tightness and past the knuckle. Felix practically bucked against it and Dimitri poured more oil, haphazardly dripping it over half of Felix’s back and most of Dimitri’s own hand, before inserting another finger. He pressed in, feeling the ring of muscle there and focused on it like he had done with every external one.

Dimitri crooked his fingers, massaged inwardly, and then hit a spot that caused Felix to keen and slam his hand down on the cot. He did it again and then the slide of the oil caused his fingers to slip out, Felix’s hole clenching around them like he didn’t want them to escape. Dimitri pushed his fingers in and then again out, targeting for the same spot again, faster each time as his slicked digits massaged, opened, and softened Felix inside.

“More,” Felix said, his first word that was not an expletive since Dimitri had thrown the towel. Felix emphasized his demand with a harried groan and by pushing back on Dimitri’s fingers and purposefully _clenching_ around them.

Dimitri did not need more than that and so added a third finger. He held Felix’s hip steady with his free hand as he began to thrust his fingers deeply into Felix. Dimitri curled the digits with each thrust, aiming for the place that made Felix moan until he cursing again and sobbing around it. Felix continued to grind down on the cot and shove his hips back and up onto Dimitri’s fingers, until finally with a cry of Dimitri’s name, he stilled and collapsed back onto the cot.

Dimitri froze. The silence only emphasized both of their breathing. He carefully pulled his fingers out. Felix’s responding whimper was tired and as Dimitri had initially intended, he appeared relaxed.

That did not change the fact that Dimitri had… “Felix?” he asked, hesitantly.

Felix lifted his head to look at him, his hair was sweat slick to his brow, and his eyes hooded as he looked from Dimitri’s face to the extremely uncomfortable and apparent bulging in his trousers. “Did I tell you to stop?” Felix asked. Dimitri shook his head and then Felix turned his completely flushed face away and quietly added, “Then don’t.”

It took Dimitri a moment to realize the implication, but then Felix’s hips lifted slightly off the cot, as if he were _presenting_ himself. Immediately Dimitri’s hands were on Felix’s legs, dragging him further off the cot—then realizing the angle would be less than convenient he flipped Felix over in one move and then lifted him into his arms with another. Felix scrambled to wrap his arms around Dimitri’s neck to unnecessarily steady himself as Dimitri moments later settled him on the bed.

Dimitri hovered above him, wanting, and waiting as he came closer, until their lips were as near as possible to still allow Felix to revoke his permission, but instead, Felix’s long fingers threaded through Dimitri’s hair and dragged him crashing down into a heated kiss.

Dimitri had done no work to the front of Felix’s body, but now that he had access, his hands roamed, massaged, and revered every inch of bared skin. Felix’s moans and gasps were caught between a furious mash of their mouths as he fumbled with Dimitri’s belt.

“Dimitri,” Felix breathed, in a fit of frustration. Hearing his name, said _like that_ from Felix ripped away any sense of decorum or control Dimitri was pretending to have left. He ripped his own belt loose and threw it across the room, luxuriating in Felix’s amused scoff.“Beast,” he muttered, almost fond, as he helped Dimitri drag his trousers down.

Then Felix went silent, save an audible swallow as he looked down at Dimitri’s hardness. His eyes briefly flicked back up to Dimitri’s, they were darkened and full of want. This close Dimitri could feel Felix’s own length twitch against him in interest.

Dimitri pulled back to divest himself completely of everything beneath his waist and Felix turned over onto his stomach again, the flush on his neck and face creeping up to his ears. Dimitri crawled onto the bed, kneeling as he lifted Felix’s hips up higher to align when he pressed inside.

It was a thousand times better than his fingers. The feel of the head of his length slowly stretching Felix open, and the sounds of Felix’s open mouth panting, as he went deeper, were overwhelming. Felix clenched around Dimitri, squeezing the slick tightness surrounding, as Dimitri sheathed himself completely inside.

“Fuck,” Felix said.

“If it helps you relax,” Dimitri said, as he breathed in a laugh.

Felix turned his head slightly to scowl at him. Then as Dimitri pulled out and thrust fully to the hilt, his mouth opened in a gasp and his eyes rolled back. Felix whimpered again and was surprisingly limp and pliant and Dimitri fucked into him. When he’d allowed himself to picture this he’d never expected Felix to be so… agreeable.

Dimitri held Felix’s hips and dragged them back towards his own, while he drove himself forward to meet with a slap of skin. Each time he drew an incoherent gasping moan from Felix and Dimitri drowned in them.

It was not long before Felix was hard again. Dimitri shifted his focus from purely his own release to aiming for the areas his fingers had caught before that had pleased Felix. Dimitri moved them both to different angles until Felix’s volume grew so loud he shoved his face into a pillow. Felix gripped it so tightly Dimitri wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t burst. Dimitri continued, using one hand on Felix’s hip to keep rocking into that angle and using the other, still slick with oil to wrap around Felix’s length. Dimitri synchronized the movement so that his hand pumped at the same time as his hips snapped back.

There was the sensation of an immeasurable tightening grip around Dimitri’s length as Felix reached another climax. Dimitri only pumped in twice more before he was following along with a loud cry of his own.

He barely managed to catch himself before he fell onto of Felix entirely. Dimitri turned sideways, pulling out as he did so, and squeezed into the sliver of room left on the bed.

Felix still had his head buried in the pillow, his chest rising and falling in strong breaths. Dimitri reached out carefully, tenderly touching the back of Felix’s neck and then tracing bottom of his hairline.

Felix turned his head towards him. He did not look directly at Dimitri, but their noses were close enough to touch and Dimitri could not help stealing a kiss and then another, until he had Felix in his arms, taking advantage of proximity to meld their mouths and bodies together.

When they finally broke for much needed air, Felix’s hands were resting on Dimitri’s chest, pushing aside the rip that had somehow occurred in Dimitri’s shirt without him noticing.

“I don’t think that was what the Professor had in mind,” Felix said, muffled against Dimitri’s neck as he wormed his way closer.

Dimitri kissed Felix’s forehead as their legs tangled together. “Did it help?” he asked.

The responding snort was accompanied by Felix’s nails scraping down Dimitri’s chest. “Do I seem tense?” he asked.

Dimitri took that as an invitation to move his hand across the span of Felix’s back, testing for any tension, knots, or pressure he could gather from that angle. “No. It seemed… effective.”

“Mhmm,” Felix said, pressing his lips to Dimitri’s neck. They were both covered in sweat and slick. The room smelled like sex, almonds, and the earthy smell from the heated oil that Dimitri would forever associate with this.

“You’re helping me wash my sheets,” Felix added.

“Of course,” Dimitri murmured against Felix’s temple. He had no current plans of moving from this spot. Potentially ever. “However I can be of service.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri much later is horrified when he realizes he has to tell Manuela he used all her massage oil.


End file.
